Mine in Death
by briancaprovoid
Summary: Naraku can't have Kikyo in life, so he will have her in death. Necrophilia.


His demon powers felt amazing. He was no longer the spider that crawled around but he was a mass of hundreds of demons. He could do anything and everything and oh, what he would do. Especially to that woman. That _human_ woman that the human inside of him craved so badly. How he would enjoy ripping her apart and watching as her blood painted the grass red.

He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Watching her, following her, and finally, she made it to the destined spot that her and her worthless lover were supposed to meet at. He began running, the adrenaline flowing through his blood, this was his moment, the moment he would be free.

He slashed at her shoulder, loving the way her skin was ripped like wet paper by his claws. He smiled as he seen the blood drip down his fingers. He was intending to run off and have her kill the half breed but he couldn't help himself. She was so perfect and blissful, he just had to see her face twisted in pain and despair.

He flipped her around, so she was on her back and her eyes widened when she saw who he was. But she wasn't seeing the real him, only him inside Inuyasha and he hated that. Kikyo would know him as Naraku, not as Inuyasha. She would be the first person to see his true form because she deserved it.

In seconds, his Inuyasha disguise vanished, showing off a tall black haired beauty with bloody red eyes. "Hello Kikyo." He said in a way of greeting, loving the way her eyes roamed all over him, her brain trying to piece together who he was. After nothing but silence, and their eyes being locked together, Kikyo moved but not towards him, but in pain.

She gripped her shoulder and tried to put pressure on the blood that was running out. He picked her up, carefully, because even injured, Kikyo's powers were still strong and he had no wish to see just how strong they were. He carried her off to the cave where they first met. He felt it was only natural for her life to end in the place where she gave him life and the will to live.

He ducked underneath the opening and dropped her rudely onto the ground. Her chocolate eyes widened when she realized just where she was. "Onigumo?" She asked, her teeth clenching together in pain.

"No." He answered. "I am Naraku." He was so full of pride at that instant. Such an irony. The woman who healed him when he was broken, is now the one that is injured and he the one that is healed. Kikyo spasmed, her body shaking as her life was ending. Naraku rushed to her, not wanting her to die yet but it was to late.

He had seen the life leave her eyes as her eyelids closed, forever. He was beyond pissed. He hadn't rubbed nothing into her face or gloated about his victory. But he was pleased with the fact that Kikyo knew his name before she died, but that would not be enough. He wanted Kikyo, badly. He guessed it was the human inside him that made him feel this way but whatever it was, the demon would not fight it.

He knelt down and pushed her legs apart, loving the way he could maneuver her delicate body, feeling how warm and soft her skin was. He opened the top layer of her shirt, studying the damage he caused to her. His claws marks were deep and red and her blood continued to seep out onto the ground.

He had never thought blood to be so beautiful and but her blood was beautiful, just like her. He licked at her blood, savoring the taste. How the warm liquid flowed onto his taste buds, sending electric thrills through his body. Before he can stop himself, he drinks up more of her delicious blood, cleaning it off of her skin with his long rough tongue. He realizes that he loves her, and no matter what he will always love her.

He backs up and looks into her beautiful dead face. All signs of pain she had while she was dying is now gone and she looks so peaceful. He kisses her soft lips and pretends that everything is alright, that she loves him just as he loves her and they can be together.

But those lips soon become cold and he can't pretend anymore. It doesn't matter, he will have her, not in life but in death. He shreds her priestess clothing with his claws, riding her of that harsh duty that never allowed her to find any love or happiness.

"It is okay, Kikyo." He whispers in her ear. "You are no longer a priestess now, just as you wanted." He kisses her neck again and starts to remove the fluffy baboon pelt that he wears. Underneath it, he is naked and hard. He has been hard ever since he seen the life leave out of her.

Did he regret killing her? No. If she had remained alive, she would have chosen Inuyasha. But now that she is dead, she belongs to him and him only. The half breed will never love her, he will never kiss her again, or even claim her virginity as Naraku is about to. This was all for him, as it should have been.

He lifts her legs up on his shoulders and positions him self out side her entrance. He waits for a moment, wanting one last look at his pure beautiful maiden before he taints her.

He slides in, slowly and roughly, but in he goes, and it is so good. He feels so good and he is elated with joy. He is inside Kikyo, the woman he wanted for so long, the woman who nursed him and cared for him without judgment of his pass crimes.

He thrust against her, watching as her breasts bounce slightly because of the movement. Her eyes remain closed but her mouth opens slightly, as if she is enjoying it.

"Do you like this Kikyo?" He asks her dead body. "Is this good for you, the way its good for me?" She doesn't answer, not that he expected her to. He leans down and kisses her open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. Her tongue is frozen, never moving but he doesn't care.

At last, Kikyo is his. His to kiss, love, hug and fuck. Both Naraku and Onigumo are happy as he feels his seed leave his body and enter into hers. With that, he will always be with her. He is the stain that won't come out no matter how hard you scrub, the spider that misses your foot every time you stomp. He is the victor, the chosen one for Kikyo.

**I don't know what prompted me to write this but I wrote it. I hope you like it, thanks for reading. **


End file.
